


#35 Twisted

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [35]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Restraints, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James's parents thought Jessiebelle was sweet and innocent, but James knew what kind of person she really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#35 Twisted

Her loud giggles were painfully shrill as they echoed off the walls of the basement. He would have put his hands over his ears if it wasn't for the thick, blue vines that were binding his arms to his sides. They remained tight around him, no matter how much he struggled to get free.

"Isn't Tangrowth just so strong?" The redhead tittered as she noticed her captive trying to break free of the bonds. "I was really surprised when my newly caught Tangela actually evolved. Having you tied up is much more fun than using Vileplume's Stun Spore on you."

"Cut it out, Jessiebelle!" James protested, wishing that Tangrowth would stop wrapping him so tightly. After being persuaded to come and visit his family home, he had ended up trapped in the basement with the dreaded Jessiebelle holding him against his will. His parents didn't care what was happening to him, so long as he was at home. "What kind of crazy game are you playing now?"

"You are such a naughty boy, James." Jessiebelle cracked her whip on the ground, walking toward him with a devious smile. "It's time to punish you for all the times you have run away from me. I want to play a special game with you." Her sapphire eyes were shining with anticipation as she prepared to show him what she had in mind.

The first thing James should have done upon coming back was to let Growlie out of his mansion before Jessiebelle had the chance to force him into the basement. Well, it was too late to regret it now. His parents hadn't objected to the idea of Jessiebelle bringing him down here either. As far as they knew, Jessiebelle was sweet and innocent. What they believed couldn't possibly be further from the truth. Deep down, she was a cruel and twisted person, and he knew she hadn't got engaged to him out of love. Jessiebelle was only after the inheritance that his parents had promised him upon marriage.

"But I don't want to play any games!" James shouted. It was useless trying to protest, he knew she wasn't going to listen to him. Jessiebelle was stubborn and did whatever she wanted. He desperately tried sinking his teeth into one of Tangrowth's thick vines, grimacing at the unpleasant taste. Unfortunately, it was only enough to make the Pokemon let out a small squeak of pain, not release him.

"You haven't changed at all." Jessiebelle smirked, glancing at her Vileplume who was standing nearby. "It will be easier if I do it this way. Vileplume, hit him with Sleep Powder."

James struggled to hold his breath as the fine, white powder washed over him, but it was a futile effort as he felt himself start to tire. Before he knew it, he had already inhaled a large amount of the sleep powder. It was impossible to fight it, no matter how hard he tried. The lavender haired man let out a deep yawn and went limp in Tangrowth's vines, falling into a deep sleep.

It was the sharp lashing of the whip upon his bare skin that woke him from his induced slumber. James cried out in pain, opening his eyes to look up at Jessiebelle standing over him with a whip and a devilish grin on her face. His face went red as he quickly realised that he wasn't wearing anything. He wasn't wrapped in vines anymore, but Tangrowth held his wrists tightly behind his back so that he was still unable to escape.

"Please keep screaming for me, it's such a beautiful sound." Jessiebelle softly giggled, raising the whip as she prepared to strike his body again. She was going to enjoy this sadistic game in which she caused him pain and humiliation.


End file.
